Hibari Chan?
by TheUpdateSlacker
Summary: What if Hibari had a dark secret that was never meant to be known. Well Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudear, and Ryohei find out in a shocking way.80fem!18 minor 69fem!18 & Dfem!18 and other pairings like:5986 . !warning rape!
1. Boobs?

**Hey! This is my first fanfic ever! So if its bad or hard to read sorry(bad grammar) :c I just had this idea in my head for awhile and decided I could type it out and see what people think. I love 8018 but there isn't much of it. Also there is like NO fem18 fics out there either so I decided to write one. It might have other a little 6918 and D18 so looked out (; It will have other small pairings as well.**

***!THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE CURSE OF THE RAINBOW ARC & ITS PRETTY MUCH RIGHT AFTER THE INHERITANCE CEREMONY ARC!***

Hibari, the leader of the Namimoru Middle Disipline Committee

Hibari, Vongola's strongest guardian

The _man _everyone feared or was he…..

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

Yamamoto P.O.V

Everything was back to normal finally. Everyone was friends and there were no more enemies or fights we had to do. I was with Tsuna, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and Ryohie- Senpai. We were at the school on the Saturday because Reborn had called everyone to come for a little contest. We were told to come in just our bathing suits. No one knew was it was going to be about, but I knew it would be fun.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn had said while he popped up on Tsuna head.

"HEIIIIIIIIII", squealed Tsuna "What did you want all of us here for?"

**BAM** Reborn kicked Tsuna to the ground.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, and went to help Tsuna up.

"No Good Tsuna let me finish talking" Reborn sighed," We are going to have a water battle contest! We will split up into two teams; it will be boys vs. girls to make it easier. The objective is to get to this box"

Leon changed into a green box, and a bunch of water guns, water ballons, and ect. Elevated from the ground.

"This seems extremely fun!" Ryohie said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Wait that isn't fair for the girls though-" Tsuna begin before he was cut off.

"What isn't fair for the girls?"

Adelheid was behind Tsuna.

"HEIIIIII!" Tsuna squealed again, "Why are you here?"

"Because No Good Tsuna, I knew we would be short on girls and it would help you guys train if she came. Now let's get this started!"

With that, and platform like this appeared under reborn and lifted him and leon into the air. Only stairs to give you the ability to get up there.

"Come on guys we got this" I had finally said.

15 minutes later….

No one has gotten close to the stairs, but everyone was having fun. Being with everyone was fun, well not everyone.. Hibari was missing. My heart kind of ached with the fact he wasn't here. I don't know why, but for some reason I find myself attracted to him. Its weird because I am a straight as any other guy (not that have anything against gay people). I just decide to ignore, and laugh about it.

I was just about to throw a water balloon at Haru, and she was prepared to spray me, I heard a voice that surprised me.

"What are you herbivores doing on school property?"

"HEIIIIIIII, Hiii- baa- ri- saan!" Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari glared at Tsuna and looked like he was about to attack, taking his tonfus out of his uniform.

"I will bite you to death"

"Maa, Maa, Hibari we were just playing a little game", I said as I grabbed his wrist. His wrist which seemed really small in my grip.

Hibari yanked his wrist free, and glared at me.

"Being on school grounds after school is again the rules, and I will bite you to death" He stated.

Adelheid appeared behind me. She had had a giant water gun resting on her shoulders as she beginged to speak.

"Well me being the Leader of thr Simon Liquidation Committee is allowing this" She said boldly crossing her arms under her giant breast.

"Like I care about that", Hibari said as he went to attack Adelheid. She had gotten the gun of her shoulder at the same time, and soaked Hibari.

Hibari had froze in mid attack, and everyone just stared in shock of what she just did. Everyone was in fear of the wrath of Hibari (except Adelheid), but it never came. Except strangly he wrapped his jacket around him and ran to the building.

Everyone became even more shocked at that action.

"I think we should stop for today. You guys can all go home" Reborn had stated.

Adelheid just shrugged her shoulders and left. Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome just stared and walked away.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohie, and me were about to follow, when Reborn stopped us.

"You guys, I want you to go check what's up with Hibari. We all know that was completely out of character."

"Reborn! He is going to kill us if we even tried" whined Tsuna.

"Who even cares about that bastard" mumbled Gokudera.

"Well I am actually a bit curious" I has said.

"I am extremely curious as well!" Ryohie had yelled.

"I want all you guys to go since you are all guardians with him!" Reborn said. With that Reborn disappeared, and we made our way to the disciplinary room.

We all bursted into the room, knowing if we knocked we wouldn't be able to get in. The thing is that none of us expected to see what we we just saw.

Hibari back was turned to us but turned _his _head towards us. _His_ eyes widened when he saw us. _He_ had on what seemed like new pants since the other ones kind of got soaked, but that wasn't the thing. A towel lay around _his _kneck, but below that _he _wasn't wearing a shirt. _He_ seemed to be wrapping something around _his_…. BOOBS!

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

**How was it? I never written one before so sorry for mistakes. Tell me how you liked if you want, or if I had to many grammar mistakes… lol. I hope you enjoyed this, and I will be updating soon. SO BYE 4 NOW 3**

**Review if you want (:**


	2. Anger with a side of Embarrassment

**BLERG! Haha. Sorry randomness. I was actually surprise to find that some people seemed to be interested in my story. So yea thanks to the people who reviewed, it made me happy I wasn't wasting my time (: Okay on to the story~**

**Hibari P.O.V**

The baby had invited me to go to the school, and come in only a bathing suit. I had denied his offer in a heartbeat. There were two reasons why I would par take into this little 'game' of theirs.

One, I was not going to associate myself with a crowd of annoying herbivores.

Two, I was NOT going to let them know about my 'body problems'

I had put on the disguise as a violent and unsocial _male_.

I was even know as the Strongest Vongal Guardian, or whatever.

I have had this disguise since the _incident_ that shall NEVER be said. I will not go back to that road, I will go forward. The only way to do this if I just stick to myself, and let no one know my '_little_ secret'

I couldn't shake off the feeling that I needed to go to the school today. All of those herbivores running around the school in just their bathing suits…..

_Yamamoto in his bathing suit bottoms, laughing, showing his beautiful smile. Water glistening over his tan toned chest-_

**BAM** I had hit the back of my head on my bed's back board.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I had not been picturing Yamamoto in his bathing suit. Argh! Stupid Herbivorish Hormones!

I cannot get too attached to anything! I am Hibari Kyoya, the drifting cloud. The one NO one can tame or whatever.

I tried to drift off into sleep without thinking about Yamamoto, but then I started thinking about them destroying Namimori.

That's it! Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep. I got changed into my uniform. Checked myself in the mirror. Then I made myself over to Namimori.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

(Hibari just got sprayed by Adelheid, and still Hibari's P.O.V)

CRAP! Damn you Adelheid. I quickly cover up my chest with my arms and jacket and ran to my office. I knew that was completely out of character, but oh well. If I were to stay there everything would be ruined.

I can't stand Adelheid. Not just for all the shit she caused Namimori, and tried to take it over.

Not just because she is annoying and keeps trying to take the disciplinary committee away from me.

But I can't help to feel jealous about her.

She was feared by everyone, even being a girl. She also is very beautiful, and has breast that put mine to shame… _Not like it matters to me_…. The guys can't help but stare at her, even with fear.

Well me… not so much. The second I came around all the guys would coward with fear. I guess that's my own fault. I didn't want anyone to figure me out. I kept my distance for a reason. But I can fight the feeling that I want someone to see through this disguise, and can see what I am… oh well.

I didn't realize I was already in my office. I also didn't realize that I had started to cry.

_I need to stop thinking these stupid herbivorish thoughts._

I quickly wiped the tear and made my way to my desk.

I had kept spare uniforms in the drawer, and bandages. I looked around for a towel, and that's when I saw Hibird coming through the window with a towel in his beak. I took the towel and petted its head.

"Thanks Hibird", I said. Hibird was the only one I showed my true self, and let my emotions run free.

"Hibari, Hibari!", he chirped. I just laughed and dried myself off.

I had gotten my pants on, and was about to finish wrapping myself when the door went…

**BOOM**

It felt like the world was going into slow motion, and all I could do was just stand there.

My eyes widened when I saw the herbivores crowed at the door. I could see their eyes looking towards my *cough* breast. That made my face turn red a little. What made my face become extremely scarlet out of embarrassment and anger was when Yamamoto decided to yell,

"BOOBS!"

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I saw Hibari's expression go from surprised, to embarrassed, to embarrassed and anger?

"Yamamoto!", Tsuna had whisper and yet squeal at me.

"Baseball idiot", Gokudera muttered.

I was confuses at first, but then I realized what I had said. I didn't even know I had said it out loud.

"I will bite you all to death" interrupted my train of thought.

(author's note: for once you think)

I looked up to Hibari to that he… well uhh she I guess now. She had tonfa in hand, but she had her hair down covering half her face. I could see that the blush was gone, but was filled with only fury.

"Hibari-San, we are sorry we didn't mean to", Tsuna said in a panic. He was facing the other direction, not able to look into the hard stare.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I will protect you!", Gokudera said while pulling out his dynamites, "I don't care if you are some perverted girl, no one threatens the boss." He then threw the dynamite at Hibari before me, Tsuna, or even Ryohie could stop him.

Hibari had smirked, and swiped the flames out, but….. When she did that the wrapping around her chest became undone.

It slowly fell to the ground into a small pile.

Everyone look down at it staring in silence. Until….

"YOU HAVE AN EXTREMELY NICE BODY!" Ryohie yelled.

_Yea we were dead…_

After that we all seemed to have looked up at Hibari. I examined her toe to head for the first time since we found out the 'secret'. Ryohie wasn't wrong.

She had small toes and feet, and nice tall toned legs. She wasn't extremely curvy, very skinny though. It wasn't sickly though cause she was nice a toned in all the right places. She had shoulders that I wouldn't of known was so delicate on her uniform. Long arms and been draped to her sides. I finally examined her breast. They weren't very big( probably like a b _maybe _c cup.), but it seemed to fit her. Her nipples were a nice bright pink against her very pale skin. I didn't get to see much of it when her long arms made themselves around her chest.

I looked at her face to see that her head was down, but this time her face was scarlet red, and she was biting her lip.

_Awww cute_

I had realized my nose was bleeding. I looked up see that Tsuna was covering his nose which also happened to be bleeding.

_Oh man we are sooo dead_

Instead of attacking us, Hibari fell to the floor. She put her knees to her chest, and arms around it. Her head was hidden in her legs. It was so weird to see Hibari like this.

Hibari, the strongest guardian out there.

Hibari, the one feared by all.

Hibari, the one who care for or about anyone.

Hibari, the girl sitting on the ground trying to hide herself from us.

"Ciaossu!' Reborn had said appearing on Hibari's desk next to Hibird. Who had then flew onto Hibari's shoulder. "You all need to stop molesting Kyoya with your eyes. Let her get change, and come to the house. NOW!"

"Hhh-ee-ii" Tsuna stuttered as Reborn jumped onto his shoulder.

We all followed him out, with me being the last one to leave. I turned around for the last time to still see Hibari on the ground. She had brought her head up a little only hiding her chin. Her eyes looked scared, and sad.

Things were going to be a lot different from now on.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

We finally made it into Tsuna house. To my surprised Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Adelheid were already in Tsuna's room.

We had all sat down, and Reborn finally said,

"You guys, we need to talk about some things"

**Dun, dun, duuuun. Lol I wonder what Reborn has to talk about~ (;Well here you go to all the people waiting for an update :P Is this chapter to long? I was going to cut it at the part where it ends for Hibari's P.O.V but oh well. I ended up in the mood to write more. Be ready for some drama and new friendships next chapet (:**

**Update if you want(: It just gives me more enthusiasm to write more.**

**(I like hearing all kinds of opinions )**


	3. Girl on Girl Time

**Another Update Boom Boom~ I must have no life bwhaha. For the first time writing a story, and such is what I do to procrastinate on homework. Hardy har har. I am suppose to be reading to kill a mocking bird for my pre-ap English class, but its soooo boring. Atleast I think it is. The thing that makes it worst that we have to find stupid quotes and write them down, and then say why they are significant to the story T.T Well enough of my rant, and onto the story.**

**I apologise before hand for OOCness.**

**Adelheid P.O.V**

"You guys we need to talk about some things", Reborn had stated to all of us. We all already knew that Hibari was in fact a girl.

It was hard to picture that the guy I meant on the first day of school was actually a girl. I mean she did a pretty damn good job hiding it. Since the day I meet her she had been serious, violent, and bit of a sadist. I mean I guess I am also a little like that, but I still showed emotions.

_I guess that's why when we fought him, well her, wasn't phased by my breast like most guys_

It doesn't really matter now, how I didn't notice her feminine qualities, if there were any. Right now I wanted to know what Reborn had to say, and why I needed to be here.

As if he had read my mind, he began.

"I just want to say I am just as surprised as you all are. I have been a little curious about his.. umm her background. This actually helped me a lot with that. But anyways for now I want you all to keep this to yourselves. We do not want it to go out of this room, and spread to the other families. They might want to take advantage of this. Plus there is probably a reason why this was kept a secret for so long. I want the girls to go check on Hibari, and see what you guys can do. I trust you all, while the boys. I want you all to carry on with your usual selves. I will be off doing research. Any questions?"

"Why do you need me?" I asked. I mean they already have those other three girls. I needed to get back to my family too. Also did that mean I couldn't tell them either… oh well it's not that big of a deal. Is it?

"I want you go because I think you could relate to Hibari the most since your personalities are close." Reborn replied.

"All right girls let's do this!" The obnoxious brunette said with a lot of enthusiasm.

The other two girls nodded their heads. I shrugged my shoulders at it.

From there we took off to Hibari's apartment, thanks to Reborn'd directions.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

Our little walk there was kind of awkward since I barely knew who these people were. I heard learned that obnoxious brunette was named Haur. The orange haired(?) girl who was related to the annoying guy that yelled extreme was name Kyoko. Good thing she was annoying like her brother. Lastly the quiet purple haired girl was Chrome.

We walked in silence; it was weird to be next to them. While I was very tall, they were very short. So when one of them decided to talk I had to look down.

"It's weird', Kyoko had began," to think the person my whole school feared was a girl. She was so quiet and never liked to be around anyone. I guess she didn't want anyone to find her secret, but the thing is why would you want to keep your gender a secret?"

"Well maybe it's because she didn't think people would take her serious if she acted that way as a girl? Like doesn't she like to enforce the rules onto people, and to fight and stuff? I personally don't know how she did it so well. I remember whenever I saw her I could since the murder aura in the air from her." Haru had exclaimed.

"Cloud-man.." Chrome has muttered looking down as if she was thinking about how she didn't see it.

"Well I guess we will see what happens when we get to the apartment. We turn here." I had said

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

**Hibari P.O.V**

I had decided to go back to my apartment after the little incident that happened. Maybe a nice shower would help clear my mind.

I got home, locked my door and my way to the shower. After I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower, my mind unraveled.

_Whats going to happen now? Were they going to tell everyone? What if the whole school finds out? Are they going to treat me differently? Are people going to stop listening to me now? Was I going to lose control of the school? Omg, what if people think it would be okay to hit on me? _

Just because people figured out I am a girl doesn't mean my personality is any different. I am still the same Hibari.

Me not liking big crowds wasn't just because I was trying to keep my secret, well you know a secret, I was just a bit anti-social. I grew up pretty much by myself, and it's the only way I know how to live.

I still want peace at Namimori, and I will enforce it by biting people to death. If they think they can get away with now, then it is not different. I am still the same Hibari Kyoya, and I will bite all the herbivores to death.

After I felt satisfied with myself I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and took a look at myself in the mirror.

_Just because I don't have balls doesn't make any difference, and you will make sure no one else thinks so. You are just going to carry out as if it never happened._

I then turned to my room to get changed. I just decided to wear a white t-shirt with sophies. Since I didn't plan on going anywhere I just was wearing a regular sports bra underneath.

I sat down on my coach and was about to read until I hears someone knocking on the door very softly.

I just ignored it.

Knocking got louder

I ignored again.

Then someone ringed my doorbell.

Feeling more aggravated I stuffed my nose in my book, and ignored it.

It then sounded like an argument was happening outside, and I just want to yell go away, but the door was knocked down!

**BAM**

_That is twice today someone decided it was okay to just barged in on me_

Standing in my front hallway was those two herbivore girls, that one girl that had some kind of connection with the most annoying herbivores of them all, and Adelheid.

_Why were they here_

All the other girls seemed to panic looking at the broken door. While Adelheid just looked at me crossing her arms looking at me.

I just glared back at her, and asked, "What are you herbivores doing in my apartment; I will bite you to death."

"We came here to get the facts straight about you." Adelheid stated boldly. The others came up to her side nervously nodding, after they put my door back up.

"There is nothing that needs to be said" I stated putting my nose back in the book and finished with, "So you may leave now, and stop crowding around me."

**Haru P.O.V**

That's it I couldn't hold it in anymore. Couldn't she see that this was something you needed to talk about? She needs to know to embrace the fact that she is a strong individual woman. Now that I see pass that scary aura she usually had around her, I could see how naturally pretty she was.

I then blurted out, "Stop lying to yourself! You know you need to talk about this. Keeping it all bottled inside isn't helping you. It also doesn't make you stronger. What makes someone truly strong is when they can show their true emotions about certain things. Being stronger would be you embracing that you are in fact a women!"

After I had said that I slammed a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said that, I hope I wasn't being mean or anything. Or that I didn't make her angry. I knew the wrath she could bring forward.

But instead she closed the book, and she gestured us to sit down on the coach across from her. We all took her gesture and sat down on the couch.

It was silent for awhile, until Kyoko finally said, "We haven't told anyone about this yet."

She just nodded.

Silence again

I could tell that Hibari was feeling awkward. She wouldn't look us in the eye. I don't think I was the only one who noticed this.

"So Hibari the leader of the Discipline Committee, what do you plan on doing now?", Adelphi said.

"I wanted to pretend this never happened", Hibari muttered to it seemed mostly to herself.

That's when I decided to have my little say.

"I think you should finally embrace yourself as a girl. Accept the fact. When people you see proudly storming the halls as a girl, they will still see you at someone to not mess with", I said with as much positively as possible.

"I don't think that's a good idea", she mutter again. She then brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around. She then looked down at her lap, her face looking a bit red.

"Is someone a little insecure with themselves?" Adelheid chuckled.

"NO", Hibari stoop up suddenly glaring at Adelheid. This wasn't very threatening with her face being scarlet. "only weak herbivores are insecure about themselves" she muttered turning her head away.

"Makeover." Chrome had said suddenly. Everyone stared at her in silence for a bit. Then me a Kyoko agreed almost simultaneously.

Adelheid chuckled.

Hibari eyes widened, and she said, "I will not par take in something that only you weak female herbivores do" putting her hands up.

"Well you are a female, and this seems amusing" Adelheid said stepping towards Hibari.

**Hibari P.O.V**

_How come nothing today is going how I planned it to go like? I did not want to have a makeover, it's to embarrassing. _

I kept recoiling backwards every time they stepped closer, but that didn't stop them from prancing onto me.

_Where were my tonfas at a time like this?_

**Did you like it? At first I didn't plan on making Adelheid this main of a character, but I like her so yea that's what happened. I'm not sure if anyone else from Shimon will show up, yet. I am trying to make my chapters longer each time so the stoty progresses father faster(: **

**So update if yea feel like it :D**


	4. Makeover

**Wow I decided to go back and read the stories I posted to only find a BUNCH of grammar mistakes: C So I am sorry, I will try to go better. The thing is that I don't read what I type and my mind thinks faster then I type so MISTAKES are BORN. To think I am an ap English student -.- **

**Well on to the story**

**And again sorry for oocness ;u;**

**Hibari P.O.V**

_Where were my tonfas at a time like this?_

5 minutes (of hair pulling, and wrestling) later….

I finally agreed to this stupid makeover ideas. I felt like I was becoming for of an herbivore by the second. I didn't know what the point of this is. It's not like me putting on a the girl uniform, and putting make up and crap on like normal girls usually do was going to do much. I mean I am not even sure if I would want to go to school like that. That would mean coming out to the world about my secret I had for many years.

I just hope this ends soon…

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

**Kyoko P.O.V**

We had gotten my make up kit, and a spare girl uniform.

I was kind of excited to see what Hibari would look like after out little makeover. I was so use to her dressed as a guy; I wanted to see how pretty the 'scary' Hibari actually was.

We sat her down on the chair to begin the make up process. We clipped all her bangs back so we could see her whole face. We didn't need to use any kind of foundation since she had such natural smooth, clear, and pretty pale skin.

We started to use the eyeliner on her waterline and eyelash line to make her eyes pop more. They were kind of small, and the only brought out her pretty grayish blue eyes. She kept fidgeting, and blinking looking uncomfortable. Adelheid and Chrome had to hold her down, while Haru helped with the makeup.

After examining the eyeliner, we moved onto the mascara. This only took a minute or two to make Hibari eyelashes two times longer. The eyeliner also made it them look fuller.

After the eyes were finished we added blush to her high cheekbones. She had a nice facial structure now that I looked at it.

_Wow how could I have not notice Hibari was a girl. She had a lot of natural beauty_

I finished the makeup with adding a light pink lip gloss onto her lips, which seemed to be in a pout this whole time.

"I finished with the makeup!" I said feeling accomplished.

All the other girls came around to look at Hibari.

"Hahiiii! Hibari you look so cute" Haru squealed.

Chrome shook her head with a smile.

Adelheid just smirked, and said, "Not bad"

"Then let me see herbivores", Hibari said angrily, but I could tell she was just trying to hide her excitement as I could see her very faint smile. She reached for the small mirror near my makeup kit, but I snatched it before she could get her hands on it. She then glared up at me.

"Not uh" I said, "You can't see yourself until we are COMPLETELY done with your makeover."

She just crossed her arms, and muttered some about _herbivores _and_ annoying_, but agreeing anyways.

"It's time for hair now!" Haru exclaimed. With that she ripped the clips out.

**Normal P.O.V**

The four girls crowded around Hibari, trying to figure out what to do with the beast that Hibari called hair. Her hair was short, messy, and thick. They had decided to comb down the hair that usually stuck out in all directions.

After a good 10 minutes of yelling, yanking, and fights between Hibari and Adelheid. They had finally had it all comb down. So her thick, dark, silky hair tips barely touched her shoulders now. Using clips they parted parts of the bangs to the side with clips.

(Author's note: I kind of looked like a mixture of Kyoko and Haru's hair, but just black)

"Now can I see?" Hibari asked a bit agitated from the hair pulling, and her argument with Adelheid.

"Not until you put this on" Adelheid smiled holding up the girl uniform.

At that Hibari had flushed, muttering stuff like _that's embarrassing_ or _It would look awkward on me._

Haru then argued, "It would look perfect, it completes the makeover"

"Fine, but I keep my armband", Hibari agreed.

She grabbed the uniform, and was about to go in her room to change when she was stopped by Adelheid.

"What!" Hibari growled.

"We can't have you cheating and looking in a mirror. Just change here, we are all _girls_" Adelheid stated.

Hibari faced flushed, and she turned to the other girls. They were just standing there smiling.

Hibari just started muttering, and started to take off her shirt she had been wearing. She was about to be the dress shirt on when she was stopped AGAIN.

"You are going to wear _that_?" Adelheid asked.

"You told me to!" Hibari angrily said; while gripping the dress shirt and shoving it in Adelheid face.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that sports bra you are wearing" Adelheid said pointing to Hibari's chest.

This made Hibari's face flush again, and she muttered while looking at the ground, "This is the only kind I own."

Adelheid was holding back her laugh, and Hibari just glared at her.

"Don't worry! I brought an extra one just in case." Said Kyoko, making her way to her bag she pulled out a spare bra. "Here you go"

She smiled and handing it to Hibari, who just became even redder, if possible.

She turned around so she could switch bras, trying to hide her embarrassment.

She quickly changed into the complete uniform, and pinned the armband onto it. She turned around to see the other people reactions.

They were all smiling, even Adelheid, and Chrome had brought the full length mirror out in front of Hibari. When Hibari's eyes widened they all had the look of satisfaction.

While Hibari couldn't believe what she saw was herself.

**Hibari P.O.V**

It was weird to see me actually pretty looking. I had looked at myself started at my face. My eyes have became brighter and slightly lighter. I didn't even know my eyelashes could be that long and full. The blush brought out my high cheek bones, and my lips looked fuller.

So this is why girls wear makeup all the time. When I walked around school, and saw the girls putting or talking about makeup I would scrunch my nose up at it. I didn't realize it would make even me, someone know to be cold-blooded could look _pretty_?

I then looked down to see the long-sleeved dress shirt and blue vest on top. The only reason this part was different was the bow, instead of the tie, and the fact my chest to give off the appearance of being flat. Instead you could clearly tell had breast, like most girls my age. I was happy to have my armband stll proudly safety pinned to my sleeve.

Now I looked at below my waste to see the small skirt that didn't even came mid thigh. My face flushed a little at that. The skirt showed almost my entire leg. My legs were very long, pale, and smooth (author's note: just because Hibari put on the disguise didn't mean she didn't shave, even she could stand harry legs like all girls). Besides that I was still embarrassed to have this much exposed, I wasn't use to wearing anything, but pants.

The other girls looked very happy and excited. I was confused to why they were so excited until Kyoko said, "I can't way to go to school and show everyone the actual Hibari!"

Chrome just nodded like usual.

"Same here, I want to see all the expressions of all the boys who were scared of you." Adelheid chuckled, "For them to find out that the person they had feared, and ran from for years was actually just a little pretty girl"

My eyes widened.

_What were they all going to think if the saw me like this?_

**WELL we won't know till next chapter will we~ Muhaha. So friendship has formed with the girls :D even though Hibari and Adelheid probably deny this. So what will happen next chapter?**

**Will Hibari actually go to school as a girl?**

**What would everyone reactions be like if she did?**

**We they act normally, or would they try to flirt with her?**

**How will it be with all the other guardians (especially Yamamoto)?**

**Are other people going to find out about her secret outside of the family/or school(maybe (; )**

**FIND OUR NEXT CHAPTER! Maybe**

**REVIEW!(: if you want. Every review goes towards Charity of my ideas/confidence/reason for writing this fanfic ;D **


	5. School

**Sorry for the delayed chapter! I have a lot of bio homework to do. AND OMG MY TEACHER SUCKS. She does not know how to teach -.- I am in full out panic mode :c I also am so confused in to kill a mocking bird…. ~So much stress~ At least it's my birthday tomorrow(:**

**Now to the story~ Sorry for any OOCness**

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I was walking to school, when I ran into Tsuna and Gokudera like usual. We greeted each other like how we normally do. Tsuna had told me that Reborn was stuck at home trying to find some information out about a new mafia or something. We continued our walk with us all talking and laughing, Gokudera occasionally getting mad at some (or me), or going off about being Tsuna's right hand man.

The Ryohie I come running over to us.

"Onii-San" Tsuna greeted.

"Yo!" I said smiling.

"Lawn-head" Gokudera muttered.

"What you say octopus-head?" Ryohie angrily snapped back.

The two had started their usually fights.

"Maa, Maa. Let's not fight" I said with my usual grin.

That's when Tsuna said, "Onii-San, Wheres Kyoko-Chan?"

"Yea, also Haru isn't here either. She usually meets us in the morning before we go to school." Gokudera said before quickly adding, "but its not like care.."

"Aww Gokudera misses Haru?" I teased.

"WHAT NO" Gokudera yell while blushing.

_Hehe Gokudera totally has it for Haru_

"I was just teasing, Gokudera" I said trying to calm him down.

He just muttered some along the lines _baseball idiot._

"Well about Kyoko, she had left for school early. She didn't really tell me a reason. She said I will see at school."

"Do you think it has something to do with Hibari-San?" Tsuna pondered.

We all stood there to think about it. Then we all looked at each other and ran to school. We probably all had the same thought in our mind.

_Is Hibari going to come out to the school about being a girl all this time?_

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

We got to school before the bell had ringed, and we made our ways to the building. We were walking down the hall when we saw a bunch of people were fast walking in the opposite direction then us. They seemed to be running from the direction of the Disciplinary room.

We were trying to think about what could be happening. When I saw one of my baseball friends I pulled him to the side to ask him what was happening.

"Hii-baa-rrii- Saan won't come out of the disciplinary room, and Kyoko-Chan, Chrome-Chan, some girl from the all girls school are trying to get him to come out for some reason. The disciplinary members are trying to get them to go away and go to class. They had yelled at the other people in the halls to get to class too. You better get to class before you get bitten to death. Hiibarrii-San seems to be in a bad mood." He had said very quickly, before scurrying off.

After that all of us made our way to the disciplinary room, well with some complaints from Tsuna saying how he didn't want to get bitten to death.

When we finally got there, we saw Kusakabe standing in front of the door, and the girls trying to get by.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He won't let us get to Hibari" whined Haru. "and Hibari hasn't said anything since we got to school."

"The leader does not want to be seen at the moment" Kusakabe said firmly.

"You are lucky Adelheid couldn't come to school today" Haru said pointing a finger at Kusakabe.

"How come she couldn't come today?" Tsuna said, sounding a bit relieved?

"The other transfer students had all gotten sick, and she had to take care of them" Kyoko said.

(What Adelheid had said)

"_As much as I want to see Hibari strutting down the halls in a skirt, I have to take care of the other Shimons"_

(I don't know what the girls know about the whole Shimon incident, but in this story they know all about it. Okay?okay.)

Kyoko continued talking but towards the door, "Hibari come out already. You seemed that you were happy, and excited about this yesterday. What happened? Please come out. We all want to see."

Moments of silence, and a confused Kusakabe later, the door finally unlocked.

Hibari had opened the door half way, letting Kusakabe stand next to us. She stepped out so we could see her fully.

My eyes widened when I finally saw her full self.

_I have never seen someone so beautiful! _

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

She was blushing, and looking down while biting her lip. It was the cutest thing ever! I looked into her eyes and they were the prettiest color gray, blue eyes I have ever seen. Also the uniform seemed to hug her in all the right places.

I looked over to Kusakabe who started in shock. His eyes were very wide. His facial expression was between totally surprised, and a bit of lust? Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Kyoya?" Kusakabe question looking at Hibari.

"Go patrol the school for trouble makers, while I take of these herbivores." Hibari commanded, still with a slight blush.

Kusakabe nodded, and took off. The Hibari had faced us.

"Herbivores get to class before I bite you to death!" Hibari had said pulling out his tonfas.

"Hahiii! I have to get to my school anyways. Bye everyone!" Haru had said. She then took of waving.

Habari then glared at us.

"HEIII! We are getting to class now" Tsuna had said, and took off. Gokudera had followed yelling, "Wait for me Juudaime!"

Ryohie had gone to his class yelling something about being EXTEME.

Hibari had then said, "Are you going yet, or do you want to be bitten to death?"

I turned to Hibari to look her in the eyes, grabbed her chin with my thumb, and said, "I wouldn't mind being bitten by you" I don't know where I got this sudden confidence to do so.

She then tried to whack me with her tonfa, I barely dodged in time. She had her head down trying to hide her blush.

I then started to walk to class, and turned around to say, "You look great by the way, Hibari-Chan~"

I had turned back around so I had missed the reaction of Hibari's.

_I think I am falling for you Hibari…._

**Ta-Daaa! Its short sorry, but I have a lot of school work to do. I will try to make up for it tomorrow. So next chapter is going to be a tiny time skip. It will explain what had happened, but it won't be anything important. But lets just say next chapter it going to be about certain people finding out the secret. The rating **_**might**_** be going to M soon! **

**Review Please? (:**


	6. Surprises

**Herp derp ._. Late update, my b. It was my birthday woot : Good day, good day. I am caught up in to kill a mocking bird. Got a B on my bio test! It was a chill day~ well sorry about the delayed update though. My friends had come over. We watched a bunch of creepy movie scenes.. T.T I am about to pee my pants now thought :c I am all home alone! I was hoping this would take me mind away, but I having trouble with what to write with this chapter. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Onwards to the story! Sorry for any oocness.**

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

About a month has passed since the day Hibari had come to the school as her 'girl self'. You might be thinking, _A month? Does that mean you and Hibari are together now. I mean you had ALL this time to make move. _

Well… ahaha. I had no such luck to even get close to her.

The first couple days the other students were in shock.

After the shock went away, became lust. For the next week they would try to hit on her, but being Hibari she knocked them down every time. She would glare at them sending her famous threat, "I will bite you to death. Showing P.D.A is against school rules."

Eventually they got the hint that Hibari was not any different than before, and she was off-limits.

But I couldn't just let her go. I found myself dreaming about her in class. Whenever I saw her my heart would start to beat rapidly. I wanted to go talk to just talk to her, but every time I got even close to her she would take off. It was frustrating! I really messed up that one day. I probably scared her off. Maybe Gokudera is right. I am just a baseball idiot.

The only person that have actually talk to her after the incident, are the girls. We try to ask them about Hibari, but they are just say, "It's just girl stuff" and we decided it was no use to ask them anymore.

Also Kusakabe was still able to talk to Hibari, but the only one in the displinary committee. Aparently all the orders had went from Hibari to Kusakabe, and all imformation went from Kusakabe to Hibari.

So Hibari was untouchable.

I had decided that today, instead of going home with Tsuna like usual, I had stayed at the baseball field practicing my hit. I needed some time to think by myself. I needed to clear my head, and relax. Nothing a little baseball couldn't do.

I set up the automatic baseball thrower, and began hitting.

I don't know how long I have been there.

Swing after swing.

The ball making a bam-ish kind of sound when it hit the bat

I got caught up in the rhythm. My mind being to go back to the simple times playing baseball, hanging out with everyone, making sushi with my dad.

But I kept seeing Hibari's face.

**Bam**

When she would glare, and look angry.

**Bam**

How her lips would pout at things she disliked.

**Bam**

The way she blushed and bit her lip when she was nervous.

**Bam**

I suddenly started thinking about us about to kiss, and I pulled back preparing to hit the ball the hardest I hit all day…

_We seemed to be in a park surrounded by cherry blossoms. We were holding hands until we got to this one tree. I had flung Hibari around and pinned her against the tree. She blushed, but didn't try to push me away. I leaned in to her lips and she seemed to lean forward then….._

**BAM!**

Except this time It didn't make that sound from hitting the ball. The bat never even made contact with a ball. I had swung so hard it had caused me to fall on the ground.

I had just laid there on the ground. I wasn't in the mood to get up.

Suddenly a baseball had rolled and hit my head softly.

I groaned and looked up. I was surprised what I saw.

Hibari was standing there next to the baseball thrower. It had been turned off, and she was a holding a baseball tossing it in the air. She just stared down at me, while I looked up at her. It was silent for a moment, until she said,

"Takeshi Yamamoto, that was pathetic."

I groaned a slammed my head into the ground. I had the chance just to be near her, and all I did was embarrass myself.

The next thing I knew she was knelling down to me. She was balancing on her feet, arms around her knees, and her but barley hovering over the ground.

I had finally brought myself sitting up on my knees, sitting down onto my calves.

We then stared at each other.

"You annoying herbivore" she stated breaking the silence again.

I just looked at her confused. It's not like I did anything _recently_.

She then stared into her lap, and mutter into her knees, "How come whenever you are not around me, you pop up in my mind."

I was about to say something, until she stopped me.

"It's frustrating! I tell myself I could care less about you, but my heart starts to beat uncontrollably. I try to ignore you, but every time I do my heart aches instead. I never had had this kind of feeling for someone before. I always preferred to be alone, but then you showed up! You change everything! I mean just when you complimented me, my heart stopped. I had finally felt like a true girl at that moment. Just that simple compliment had made me the happiest I have been in a long time."

Tears had begun to run down her face,

"You are turning me into some weak herbivore! I hate you! I hate how smile at me. I hate how you give make me so happy without you even trying. I hate how I see all the other girls all over you, and you seemed to be happy with me. I hate how you give me this small chance I could ever be someone important to you. I hate how you make me feel this way. I hate that even though it could never be, I still seem to fall for you. I hate.. I hate you, TAKESHI YAMAMOTO!"

She was sobbing in her hands this time. Muttering this like,

_Weak_

_Herbivore_

I couldn't take it anymore. I took her face into my hands, and looked at her. She stared back looking confused. Tears still running down her face.

_Even when she is crying, she is still so beautiful. _

I then leaned in to kiss her on her beautiful lips. I closed my eyes taking in the flavor of her cherry chap stick.

At first she wasn't kissing back.

The tears stopped coming down, and she had finally kissed back.

It was a shy kiss at first, but it began to progress.

It was like we all caught up in our emotions, and lost ourselves.

I had brought my hands to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, which she seemed happy about. Her arms finding the back of my head.

I then shyly started to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. I was nervous because I had never done this before.

Hibari moaned at this action, and shyly opened her mouth.

My tongue had made its way into the moist cave of Hibari's mouth. Her tongue pushing to the back of the mouth seeming to be afraid of my tongue, but the she shyly started to bring her tongue to mine.

Our tongues seemed to be dancing together, it perfect harmony.

She had somehow made her way into my lap, not that I was complaining, and my hands ran up and down her sides.

_She had such a nice figure~_

We had to finally break apart to breathe. A piece of saliva kept us connected.

Her face was a deep scarlet, and her eyes were half lidded. My face was probably red too. And we both were panting.

After we finally caught her breath, and she looked at me. Her face looked very confused.

"Whaa- does this mean.. uhhh" She started stuttering.

"Hibari-"

"You can call me Kyoya"

"Kyo-Chan.." She seemed to blush when I said that, "I don't know what you meant by not thinking you had a chance with me, when I am the one who shouldn't have a chance with you. I like you, you are the most beautiful person I have meant"

"Do you only like me because I am beautiful?" Hibari asked sadly.

"OF COURSE NOT! When I called you beautiful, I meant beautiful inside and out. I love the way you can beat the snot out of anyone. I love how you can be so independent. I love that you don't fear anything. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you don't like something. 

Hibari gave a light smile.

"I love when you give one of your rare smiles, like that." I said putting out foreheads together, "Even though you don't prance around smiling, when you do smile it is the most beautiful thing ever. So Kyoya will you please give me a chance?"

"Takeshi, you really are a idiot" she mumbled, "Of course I will" she then jumped into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her face into my shoulder.

I then swooped her and up began to carry her bridal style.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU HERBIVORE?" She screamed blushing.

"It's still early out; I thought we could go out to eat some dinner." I smiled.

"Yea, but I can walk. I am not some weak herbivorish girl who needs to be carried" she huffed.

"Well I want to carry you. Just because I am carrying you don't mean I think you are weak. It's my way of saying I care for you" I argued.

"Fine" she sighed, resting her head again my chest.

_She is so freaking cute! _

**Hibari P.O.V**

Yamamoto was carrying me off somewhere. Usually I would of done anything to try to get down, beating the person who picked me up, but being in his arms felt right.

I felt like I could just unravel myself when I am with him. I feel like it's safe for me to show him my weaker side. That it won't change the way he thinks of me. I just feel so safe in his arms.

_Takeshi you have no idea how hard I am falling_

A couple of minutes went by, and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going out to eat anyways?" I asked.

"Well my dad and I own a sushi shop, so I thought we could eat there." He said.

My eyes widened.

That means I will meet his dad then. What if his dad didn't like me? Thought I wasn't girly, pretty, or he didn't like my personality enough for his son, and wants him to date someone else. I mean who wouldn't want to date Yamamoto? He was one of the most popular guys at school.

"I am sorry, if that doesn't suit your taste" Yamamoto said, "I don't have any money on me, and I get to eat there for free. I promise I will take you to a super nice restaurant later."

"That's not it" I muttered.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

'What if your dad doesn't want you to date someone like me?" I asked biting my lip.

"Is that what really making you nervous? My dad will love you! Why wouldn't he? You are amazing just the way you are." He beamed.

I looked up at him, blushed, and pushed my face into his chest.

_Why does he have to so bright and happy? I didn't deserve someone like him._

"We are here" he said.

And with that we made our way inside a small little sushi bar.

I saw what was probably his dad, cutting up some sashimi.

**Takeshi Dads P.O.V**

I saw my son come in, but he was carrying some girl I had never seen before.

Takeshi looked the happiest he has been in awhile.

This girl must be something then, huh. She was indeed beautiful.

He had come to the counter, and set the girl in the chair to sit down.

"Dad, there is someone I would like you to meet" Takeshi said.

I looked at the girl; she wasn't looking me in the eye. She had a blush, and her lips were pouting a little.

"This is Hibari Kyoya"

She held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto-San" the girl names Kyoya said.

I took her hand, and said, "The pleasure is mine"

I hope this girl is Takeshi girlfriend. He really needed one. He seemed to of been upset this whole month. He even let the house feeling down. His friends would ask me what was wrong, but I didn't know. But with this girl he seemed to be very happy, which as his father, made me happy.

So I had to ask, "What is your relationship with my son?"

She then blushed, and looked at the ground.

"DAD!" Takeshi yelled, "Don't just ask random questions like that!"

He had looked at Kyoya, who nodded,

"Dad, she is my girlfriend" Takeshi had said.

"Well that's great then! I will make sure that the sushi taste amazing tonight!" I said.

Takeshi smiles, and said "I will help you!"

"Thank you Yamamoto-San" Kyoya said.

"Call me Tsuyoshi, and there is no need to thank me" I said, "I mean you are the one dating my idiot son, I am happy he finally has a girlfriend!"

"DAD!" Takeshi yelled.

Me and Kyoya just laughed.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

**Hibari P.O.V**

The sushi was amazing, and it was nice being with Yamamoto and his dad. It was nice to be with a family that was so happy.

But eventually I had to go.

Yamamoto asked me if I wanted him to walk me home, but I had denied the offer. I just wanted some alone time to let it all sink in.

This was like the best day of my life. I felt so happy that I could cry. I have never felt like this before. Surrounded by so much love.

Everything seemed to be so right.

I had finally entered my apartment, and locked the door.

I slipped my shoes off, and was on my way to my bedroom when a noise stopped me in my tracks.

"Kufufufu. Its been awhile Hibari-Kun, or well I mean Hibari-Chan~"

**I wonder her that possibly could be? (; haha. So I made this chapter longer then usual because of my late update. Since it was late I might as well make it longer right? **

**So whats going to happen next chapter? :o**

**What does Mukuro want with Hibari?**

**And what has Reborn been up too?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Reviews are Appreciated, but not forced (: **


	7. Night of Shocks

**Yay 11-11-11! I am super excited~ I am going to the fair with my boyfriend, and I know this sounds SUPER cheesy, but I hope he kisses me at 11:11. I am sucker for anything romantic T.T lol. I am going to try and make this chapter longer then the last one! **

**HERE WE GO~ **

**Sorry for any OOCness~**

**Oh and now the story's rating is going up to M now!**

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I was the so happy, I was singing and dancing up in my room. It got interrupted when I got a text. I went to look at phone to see it was from Tsuna.

_Everyone come to my house right now! I know it's late, but Chrome had mentioned that she needs to else us something important. –Tsuna._

I didn't take long for me to go out running out the door.

"Where are you going at this time?" my dad yelled.

"To Tsuna's its an emergency!" I yelled back making my way to Tsuna's house.

When I finally made it to his house, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohie were sitting around the table. Chrome was standing up with a panic look on her face. Reborn was sitting on Tsuna's bed his head was lowered and it seemed to have a serious face on.

_What is going on?_

"Now that everyone is here. What is wrong Chrome-Chan?" Tsuna asked Chrome.

"Its about Cloud-Chan(authors note: she calls Hibari that now instead of cloud-man. Why? Because I said so)"

Now this got my attention.

"What about Hibari-San" Tsuna asked worried.

"Mukuro-Sama found out bout her real gender" She said.

"I thought you lost contact with Mukuro, since you know.." I had asked.

"M.M was sent by Mukruo-Sama. I was at the store when she started asking if the rumors she heard about Cloud-Chan were true." She said looked like she was about to cry.

"It should be fine. I mean he was going to figure out anyways right?" I said trying to comfort her.

"You don't know what Mukuro-Sama is capable of. Murkuro-Sama is uhh…. Kind off… a…. might be a.." she stuttered.

"What is he?" Gokudera yelled, probably losing his patients.

"MUKURO-SAMA MIGHT TRY TO DO _SOMETHINGS_ TO HER!" She yelled clamping her hands to her mouth afterwards.

We all just stared at her.

She continued, "When M.M got me too confessed, she told me to make sure Mukuro-Sama didn't find. Out. Saying something about not wanting to compete with other girls for his attention, and how she just got rid of me. That was when Mukuro-Sama had appeared behind her."

_Flashback Chrome P.O.V_

"_Kufufufu what did you say. The little skylark is a girl. I always thought his build was a little feminine. Well this makes things better."_

_He gave me a sad looks that kind of said 'I'm sorry, but nothing will change from this point on'_

_He then disappeared._

_M.M turned to me and said, "You I better hope that he doesn't do what I think he is going to do."_

_I gave her a questioning look._

_The M.M sighed and said, "Look stupid girl. I know that look. The look on Mukuro face was one of happiness, determination, and lust. You better hope that girl is prepare"_

_End of Flashback_

"I don't Mukuro-Sama to hurt Cloud-Chan."

We just stood there not sure what to say or do.

_What was Mukuro planning to do MY Kyoya-Chan_

"This is bad." Reborn had finally said.

All of our eyes were on Reborn

"I have been doing some research on Hibari's past, and it did not turn out pretty. I didn't know I was going to tell you guys. But you guys need to know as her boss, and fellow guardians."

We had our full attention on Reborn

Then Reborn had began,

_Flashback Reborn P.O.V_

_I found out what hospital she was born in, and her parents names when I hacked into the school system. _

_She was actually born and raised in small town, not too far from here. There I had begun my research. I had gone to the town to find out some information._

_I went to the hospital, and found some interesting information on the Hibari family. Aparently The important thing I saw was that Hibari's mom who name was Chikako had come in twice for child birth. The first one was Hibari. The second which had caused Reborn's eyes to widen was that the second time the mother, and the suppose son died during child birth._

_Apparently Hibari's mother body was to weak, and couldn't handle the stress from the baby. The baby was almost a miscarriage. It took all of Hibari's mom strength to keep it alive. But in the end they both have had died. _

_Taking that information I decided to see the police records on the family. Thinking maybe the mom had gotten involved in something that had made her so weak._

_I then broke into the police records, but kind of wishing I didn't._

_I had found a file called, Hibari's Case.(Hibari's Father):_

_-Victim: Kyoya Hibari_

_Age: 11_

_Gender: Female_

_-molested rape_

_-abused_

_-abandoned_

_Suspect Never Found-_

_My eyes widened_

_I then found a recording of a interview of Hibari being investigated by the police._

_(P – stands for police & K- Kyoya)_

_P- Okay Kyoya I want you to answer these questions the best you can. You are safe now._

_K- …_

_P-When did all of it start?_

_K- He started to beat after mom died._

_P- Do you know why he took it out on you?_

_K- He said it was my fault. He said if I were born a boy she wouldn't have had to have the other baby and die from it._

_P- Why was your gender and issue?_

_K- He.. he wanted a boy that he could teach all he knew too he said. _

_P-When did your fathers beating turn into something different?_

_K- About two weeks later. He had told me to come to his bedroom one night. He then tied me to the bed. I don't know what he did, buut but *sobs* It hurt soo much. It lasted for so long the pain. Even after he had left me the pain was still there. *crys more* I couldn't walk or barely sit. He told me if I was going to be girl then I might as well get use to it._

_Kyoya has broke down crying_

_P-Okay I think that's good for today._

_Then the Tape Recorder stopped._

_End of Flashback_

**Back to Yamamoto P.O.V**

None of us could believe what we just heard.

Hibari had been through so much in her life already. I had no idea how it must of felt.

I mean my mom had also passed away. She got hit by a drunk driver, but my dad didn't trat me any different.

Of course the first couple weeks were hard, but my dad showed me the most love since the accident.

We had been there for each other, keeping each other strong.

It's why I started playing baseball. It was a way to clear my mind, and hopefully forget about the pain. I missed my mom, but I didn't let it stop me from living my life happy. It's what my mom would of wanted.

"What are we doing standing here? If Mukuro actually plans on doing something he might take now to be his chance! She is all alone at her apartment." I had said.

"For once Yamamoto is right" Reborn had said.

"Me too. I have this uneasy feeling going on" Tsuna had said.

"If Juudaime says so, lets go!" Gokudera agreed.

"LETS GO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohie had yelled.

Chrome nodded her head, but Reborn told her it was probably be better if she stayed behind.

She had looked down and nodded.

She knew Reborn was right, and so did we.

We then took off to Hibari Apartment, hoping that nothing had happened.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

We had finally got into the apartment building, and up to her room number.

There was a window next to the door, but the blinds were closed. No light seeked through the blinds.

I knocked on the door, but no reply.

I began to panic, and knocked again.

Still no response.

This time Tsuna knocked on the door with me.

Still nothing.

We were all in a panic mode.

"HIBARI OPEN THIS DOOR TO THE EXTREME" Ryhoie yelled

No response still.

This time Gokudera had kicked the door down.

"Gokudera, Hibari-San is going to kill us when she finds out." Tsuna squealed.

"Now isn't the time" I said and we walked in.

"It is extremely dark in here, I can see a thing" Ryohie complained.

I turned the lights on and y eyes widened to what I saw.

It looked like it _was_ a nice apartment.

But no everything was trashed.

Things were knocked over,

Broken,

And were covered in blood.

I then spotted a trail of blood leading to a room.

I felt a sweat drop go down my face, when I began to follow it.

No one had said anything, but they just followed me.

We stood in front of the door, with my hang on the knob. I was scared to open the door. Not knowing what could be on the other side.

Finally what felt like a century, I opened the door.

I felt like crying at what I saw.

My heart had stopped.

_No, No this COULDN'T be happening!_

In the room we saw the trail of blood go all the way onto the bed.

On the way there we could see, bloodied tonfas on the ground.

Also on the floor scattered were different articles of clothing.

I felt like I was going to puke. The room smelt of sweat and sex.

Finally I saw on top of the bed, laid once the most powerful, strong willed girl I have ever meant reduced to nothing, but some man's pleasure toy.

I made my way over to the bed.

I didn't have to turn around to see the pity my other friends had on their faces.

They all knew how much I cared for Hibari. After Hibari had left my house, I text them about us going out. They were so happy for me, but now I just wanted to die.

Hibari arms were handcuffed behind her back, as she laid on her side.

A blindfold had fallen off her face and was around her neck. Her eyes were closed, showing that she was unconscious.

That bastard had even put a gagged her with a gag ball!

What really set me of though was the fact that she was cover in that mans hickies.

I almost broke down when I saw her bottom half.

A small blanket barely covers her.

Her long legs still very visible, but they were tied together and bruised.

Also blood, lots of blood was coming from between her legs.

_Mukuro. I swear I will find you, and make sure you don't get near Hibari ever agan._

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohie came by my side.

Tsuna had called the ambulance, and police. They were already on their way.

We had took off the handcuff and gag, untied her legs, and took the blind fold completely off.

I wrapped my jacket around her, and was holding her in a tight embrace.

_I will make sure no one ever hurts you. I will keep you safe, just please stay in my arms._

I then heard the sound of sirens.

**FAIL! Haha sorry. I tried to make this longer, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I am pretty sure you all knew what was going to happen. Mukuro you pervert~**

**So did you guys like it.**

**If you guys remember in like the second chapter Hibari mention an incident. Well it has been revealed!**

**Does it seem like I am rushing the story? :c Oh well**

**Next Chapter will be starting on Hibari P.O.V during the rape!**

**My first smut ever! ;~; -nervous- **

**Its going to be a lot of BDSM because I am a sadist bastard**

**If you don't like that, you can skip it. The chapter will have a cute 8018 scene in it.**

**Review~**


	8. Stupid Pinapple

**It's here finally! Sorry took me so long. I was really busy. Also I was preparing myself to write this smut! I feel like a pervert doing this -.- BUT it is for the story. It won't be that good Lol. Well… lets do this!**

**Sorry for any OOCness**

**Enjoy~**

**Hibari P.O.V**

"_Kufufufu. Its been awhile Hibari-Kun, or well I mean Hibari-Chan~"_

Just the sound of that voice just turned my amazing mood, into i-want-to-seriously-bite-you-to-death mood.

I turned around and swung my tonfa at the figure.

Sadly he was able to dodge it, disappearing from my sight.

"Kufufu be careful where you swing that Kyoya~"

I then turned to face him.

_Rokudo Mukruo_

"When did you start calling me by my first name? I don't remember giving an herbivore like yourself permission." I snapped at him.

"Just now, and I just felt like it." Mukuro smiled.

My eye twitched out of irritation.

"I will bite you to death"

"Kufufufu"

After about an hour or two of fighting, my kitchen/living room was completely destroyed. Spots of blood was splatter everywhere, even though both of us weren't badly injured. _Yet._

We were both breathing heavily.

"As much fun as this is, I didn't come here to fight you. My dear Kyoya-chan~"

"Don't call me that" I glared at him.

"Well I thought since your little baseball lover could, then why not me?"

I couldn't stop the blush rising on my cheeks

"That face looks like _how could he possibly know_. Well the answer to that is because it's written all over your face." Mukuro teased.

"I am not lovers with that idiot herbivore." I yelled, embarrassed, "I will bite you to death"

"Well if that's true, then I shouldn't get in trouble for doing…"

Mukuro then leaning in to…

Kiss me?

I tried to hit him across the face with my tonfa, but I failed to notice the kanji symbol in Mukuro's eye.

Chains had appeared coming from my ceiling, bringing my arms up above my head. That made me drop my tonfas on the ground, and vulnerable to Mukuro.

He then leaned in for the kiss again.

I tried moving my head, but Mukuro had hold of my head.

Finally he placed his lips against mine.

Struggling, I kept my mouth slammed shut. Not daring to kiss back.

I then felt his tongue trail across my lips.

Since I kept my mouth shut, he decided to grab one my breast.

Giving it a squeeze, it made me moan from the unwanted pleasure.

He then took that advantage to get hit tongue in my mouth, along with something else.

He had forced some kind of pill into my mouth, using his tongue to push to the back of my throat.

Refusing to swallow it, he grabbed the back of my head, pushing us even closer together. Making me finally swallow the pill.

"What *pant* did you *pant* just *pant* give me?" I questioned, not able to control my breath.

"Just a little aphrodisiac to make this easier" Mukuro smirked.

My eyes widened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked.

Finding the little strength I had left, I brought my leg up. I then tried to kick him where it hurts.

Apparently sensing my leg, he disappeared. Only to just reappear behind me.

"tsk, tsk. We can't have that, can we?" Mukuro said.

Then chains had now appeared around my ankle, spreading my legs, and connecting it to the ground.

Completely defenseless and turned the best I could to look at him.

"Well that's better. Now is time for your punishment" Mukuro had said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I could barely see, but a whip had appeared in his other hand.

*Sexual Content Below*

(If you don't want to read that –skip-)

He then ripped the vest and shirt off my body. Leaving me in only my bra, and for Mukuro's pleasure. Cold air against my skin, giving my goosbumbs.

Then he began to unclip my bra. When it became undone, it fell to the floor. Leaving my top half completely naked.

My face was all flushed. My cheeks were a light pink.

He then held the whip in the air, and snapped it onto my back. And he repeated it for about 10 minutes.

I couldn't help to moan, and arch into the impact of the whip.

His annoying laugh echoing throughout my apartment.

He is lucky I have no one living around me (hating crowds, didn't want annoying neighbors).

When he did the last one, I felt like I could finally breathe again.

Panting, I looked around to see blood dripping from my back.

"How sad. Having to mark up that pretty white skin of yours. Hopefully I don't have to punish you again" Mukuro said, while dragging his finger along the marks he made on my back.

All I could do was moan and groan.

I tried to arch my back from his finger, but failed.

"Why don't we take this too the bed room?" Mukuro asked.

"NO-" I screamed, before I was cut off by rope wrapping around my mouth, and the rest of my body. The chains had disappeared so the rope could take its place in bounding me.

It wrapped around, and between my breasts. It had also gone between my legs, grinding against my sex through my panties. All this was making me moan while Mukuro carried me over his should to my bedroom.

I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but failed.

The aphrodisiac was taking over my body.

I had lost all my energy, and my mind was becoming clouded with unwanted lust.

Walking into the classroom, Mukuro dropped me onto the bed. The ropes disappeared, but before I could move. My wrists were handcuffed to the bed post, and my legs were held up in the air by ropes. They were spread apart, leaving me wide open.

I saw Mukuro lick his lip, and got in between my legs.

Running his hand up and down my thigh he said,

"You legs are so smooth. And who knew your legs could spread this far apart? It's like you were born to be a slut" Mukuro mused.

My eyes widened as I began to picture my dad.

"_Why daddy? It hurts. Please make it stop." I begged._

"_Get use to it. Because of you I don't have my wife to love anymore. If you were just born a boy, my wife would be here, and you wouldn't have to worry about this 'little' pain. You going to be a girl, then expect this. You are just a little whore. Born to be a slut._

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Well then, shall we start?" Mukuro asked.

"Please *pant* don't *pant* do this" I begged.

"But don't you want to do this? I mean you are already wet." He said while rubbing his hand on my panties.

I moaned

"Sounds like you want it to. I bet your vagina is all slick and ready to take my dick inside you right now"

The tears began to slowly fall down my face, as I stared in shock.

He then ripped my skirt off, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

Then my panties slowly followed the rest of my clothes.

"Kufufufu. Don't worry. I won't jump right into that. It wouldn't be fun that way." Mukruo said seductively, "I will have you begging with your body"

He then kissed me on the lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I was going o bite down on it, but knew it wouldn't be worth it in the end.

After he was finished making out with me, he made his was to my neck.

He sucked, and licked it making me moan loudly.

Leaving a mark on my neck, he begun to mark me all over.

He then began to fondle with my breast. Sucking and licking my nipples, making them erect.

I couldn't help my moans, and my back arching to his touch.

"Aww you have cute little pink nipples" Mukuro commented, "But it is my turn to receive pleasure."

He then unzipped his pants, taking his hard on out.

I couldn't help but stare at his manhood.

_It's enormous!_

I saw Mukuro smirk, he then hovered above me.

My eyes widening as I then understood what he meant.

His member dangled in front of my face.

I refused to open my mouth. Turning my head to the side, and closing my eyes hoping it would go away. Instead though, Mukuro grabbed my hair and pulled it. Making me gasp, he used that chance to get inside my mouth.

I gagged at the sudden intrusion. Tears falling faster out of my eyes.

"You better do something, or I will have to punish you again" Mukuro warned.

Too weak to argue, or refuse. I began to lick his head. Making my way down his shaft.

He then began to fuck my mouth.

Not feeling it was necessary to tell me he was about to cum. Instead he grabs the back of my head making my swallow most of it.

It was bitter.

He then removed himself from my mouth.

Some of it dripped from my mouth, and got on my face.

"Wow. I wonder if baseball lover knows how talented you are with you tongue, and how big of a whore you are" he whispered in my ear.

Feeling angry, I spit his own cum back in his face.

I smirked.

Mukuro wasn't so happy, as he had slapped me across the face.

"You are going to regret doing that." He threaten.

He then put a blind fold over my eyes, and he gagged me with a gag ball. My saliva already dripping down my chin.

_That asshole I will bite him to death._

"We are going to play a game" Mukuro said, "Nod if you understood me"

I nodded.

"You are going to guess what I put inside you" Mukuro said. I could tell he had a big smile on his face, even with this blindfold.

But my eyes just glared from behind the blindfold.

Then I felt something cold being nudge near my entrance.

I started to panic.

I groaned and moaned against the gag.

The cold object was then pushed all the way in ripping the muscle.

It was so cold, and it was very painful

"So Kyoya-chan what did I put inside you?" Mukuro teased.

I tried to say something but it all came out as moans and groans.

"Oh, Can't you tell? I mean you use it all the time, well just not in this way."

That's when I got it.

_He has put my own tonfa in me?_

"Looks like you got it! Well I need to stretch you a bit for what will come"

He then added, what I am guessing, my other tonfa inside me.

The pain and coldness from both of them was unbearable.

I was probably close to sobbing by now.

The blindfold had soaked most of the tears up.

Mukuro finally took the tonfas out of my. I could feel the blood coming out with them.

I then felt a tongue tracing my entrance.

Mukuro had begun to eat out my vagina, while he played with my nipples again.

After I felt him pull away from me, I knew what was coming.

Mukuro then slammed all the way into me, making me scream against the gag.

He didn't give me any time to get use to it. He pulled out, and thrust right back in. He only cared about his own pleasure.

I dug my nails into the sheets, and my back arches into the thrust.

The pain started to bring me back to my childhood I wish I could just make disappear.

As if it was my dad fucking me again.

I was snapped out of it when Mukuro started talking again.

"Mmmm Kyoya you are so tight. The way you clench down on my feels so good."

I tried to ignore him, but the moans came out oh so very loudly.

It was so painful. Tears were leaking pass the blindfold.

"Kyoya-chan I am going to cum"

_No. no! Pull out, pull out! PLEASE_

But all that came out was a bunch of groaning.

I tried to scoot away from Mukuro, but he only held me down.

He then came into me.

When he pulled out, I felt blood and semen running between my legs.

*Sex Scene Ends*

(Can read again)

He unhooked my arm from the bed post, but handcuffed my hands behind my back.

He took the rope just to tie around my ankles.

"Kufufufu, that was fun. Well good bye my little skylark" Mukuro had said.

After two minutes of silence I guessed he was gone.

Just to makes sure, I tried to get the blindfold off. I rubbed my face against the bed, and I barely uncovered one eye. I was able to see I was alone, and I finally passed out from the blood loss.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

I started to open my eyes, only to see a bunch of white.

When I vision started to clear, I was able to tell where I was.

_Hospital_

_How did I get here?_

I then sat up, and leaned again the wall.

I looked to the side, and my heart stopped.

Sitting down in a chair, and resting their head on my hospital bed was no other then Takeshi.

My eyes began to widen when I remember all that had happened.

_What if Takeshi doesn't want anything to do with me now?_

_What if he thought I was just a slut?_

_What if he always thought that?_

Before I knew it, I had started to cry into my lap.

And apparently that woke up Takeshi.

"Kyoya you are awake now?" Takeshi said as he was still trying to wake up, to "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHATS WRONG?"

"I am dirty." I stated coldly.

Takeshi took my hand and said sadly, "Why would you say that?"

"I have been used as if I were a dish rag" I said trying to stop crying. "You probably don't want anything to do with someone as dirt as I am."

"Please don't say that." Takeshi said looking down, "I care so much for you. I feel so guilty I couldn't help you, and I let this happen"

"It's not your fault it happened!" I said tightening my grip on his hand.

"It's not your fault either, and I will never leave you for a reason like that" Takeshi countered, "Kyoya, I think I might be falling in love with you, and I want to protect you"

"Only weak herbivores need people for protection" I whispered, "I think I am falling for you too"

"Kyoya"

"Takeshi"

We than gave each other a nice comforting hug,

Takeshi then kissed my forehead, and said he was going to get the others.

I then lay back down on the bed.

_So this is how it is like to just sit back, and fall in love?_

**There is the chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Okay so next chapter I need your help! **

**Do you think Hibari should become pregnant?**

**Well that's it for now!**

**Review~ please **


	9. Hospital

**I'm Back! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I have been super busy and I was sick. Actually I am still a little sick, but don't matter. Anyways it not like you guys wants to hear me rant. Most of you probably skip this part and go right to the story. It's alright though, I go that too. SO here is the story!**

**Sorry for any OOCness**

**Hibari P.O.V**

Takeshi had run off to get the others. I was going to protest because I didn't want them to see me like this.

So weak

So fragile

So not me

I lay back down onto the hospital bed trying to think.

I didn't want them to think I am just a weak herbivore. I had worked so hard to keep myself distance from other. I had built up the rep of the fearful disciplinary leader so that no one becomes too close to me. That I was no weak little herbivore like the rest of them. All the students know I am not someone you would want to mess with.

But ever since they had figure out my actual gender things only went downhill from there.

I swear the next time I see that pineapple I will truly bite him to death.

I wasn't angry because of the physical pain, but some many emotions are flooding out around me.

I mean I am use to pain, but what he had done had brought back old memories.

The terrible feeling of having my childhood come back at me was… terrifying. When I thought I had gotten away from that kind of abuse, it just came back.

_It's all because of this body that I have to suffer_

I could feel tears starting in my eyes. I just tried to shake it off. I have to be strong. I don't want Takeshi to see me like this.

_Takeshi Yamamoto_

He has become another reason why I have become so weak. I was falling into deep love every time I see him my heart skips a beat. Time seems to go in slow-motion when we talk. Whenever he smiles, it makes me want to smile. When we touch I can feel the spark that happens in all the cheesy movies. Then when we kiss-

_**ARGH!**__ Stupid female hormones_

I then face palmed myself for thinking like this.

That's when the door burst open again.

**Tsuna P.O.V**

Yamamoto had told us that Hibari-san had woken up.

I felt like a terrible boss.

I couldn't even help my own guardian from a somewhat ex guardian.

We enter, well actually burst into the room because of Ryohie.

Ryohie had burst in almost ran to Hibari side on the bed.

"Are you extremely alright?" Ryohie had asked with full concern in his voice.

I can kind of picture why Ryohie is so upset about this. He has a younger sister who he would do anything for her. If anything even close like this happened to Kyoko he would go on a mad rampage.

I shiver at just the thought.

We had all followed into the room waiting for Hibari's reply.

All she did was just glare, and turn her back to us.

"Turf top look what you do. If you weren't so obnoxious maybe she wouldn't ignore you." Gokudera snared.

"What you say Octopus head? I actually care about our other guardians and their safety!" Ryohie replied.

"You guys this isn't the time to be arguing" I tried to convince them to calm down.

Surprised Yamamoto didn't say anything; I turned around to see him beside Hibari on his knees. They seem to be whispering stuff to each other.

Yamamoto then said, "She says that you 'herbivores' are being too loud, and if you have nothing important to say then leave. Your crowding is giving her a headache"

Heeii! Hibari-san will always be Hibari-san no matter what.

"Hibari-san, I am truly sorry for what happened. It is just terrible, and I am sorry we didn't get there fast enough" I said tipping my head in a slight bow.

"I don't need you pitiful words, it doesn't matter anymore!" Hibari snapped. "I am not some weak herbivore" she mumbled the last part, as if she was trying to convince herself.

I saw the grip Hibari hand had on Yamamoto tighten.

"None of us think you are weak, or trying to give you pity. It is my responsibility to make sure all my guardians are safe" I yelled having a little courage in me. I continued, "What happened was terrible, and if we feel anything is that of hatred for what _he_ had done. None of us think differently of you. You may not accept it, but you are part of our family!"

My heart stopped when I saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Hibari-san, I am sor-" I began, but was cut off.

"Stupid herbivore" she muttered, and she pulled the covers over her head.

I saw Yamamoto lean in again. They seemed to exchange words, but none of us could tell what.

That is when Yamamoto started to smile.

"What are you smiling about, baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked.

"Kyoya was just crying from happiniess. What Tsuna had said made her happier then she wanted it too." Yamamoto chimed.

Then a leg from under the blanket kicked Yamamoto off the bed, who had made his way to sitting on top of the bed.

"Aww not she is embarrassed. My Kyoya is the best~" Yamamoto smiled.

He then got back on top of the bed and grab Hibari into a bear big through the blanket.

They were being all love birdy, but it made me happy. Everyone was getting a long, and was happy again. Right now even Ryohie and Gokudera are keeping up a conversation without fighting.

Then the nurse had come in.

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

"Visiting hours is almost over. I am going to have to ask you and your friends to leave soon." The petite nurse had told us.

My and Kyoya were in a sweet embrace, she had already fallen asleep in my arms.

_How cute_

My grip got tighter when the nurse told us this.

I didn't want to leave Kyoya alone. Never want to let go of her now that I have her in my arms.

"How is Hibari-san condition?" Tsuna asked.

"She is actually in a good position for most people who had been through rape. Any kind of major wound has been healed. She also seems to handle it, what could you say maturely. Usually would recommend, or well enforce patients to see a psychologist. She is a very admirable and strong woman." The nurse answered.

This was good to hear.

"She sure is" I said as I placed her down on the bed. "When can she come one home?" I asked.

"Maybe a week. We will have to talk more about it with the other doctors. Now I have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours are over." The nurse said.

"Okay let me do something real quick." I answered. I than took a napkin, and a marker from the side table. I tried to dot down what I need to say as fast as I could.

"Hurry up idiot" Gokudera hissed.

"There!" I said happily.

I kissed Kyoya on the forehead, and we left.

**Hibari P.O.V**

I slowly began to open my eyes again.

I can't believe I feel asleep like that. Right in Takeshi nice strong arms, that was so warm and comfortable.

_There is something wrong with me_

I shook my head trying to get those kinds of thoughts out of my head.

I then noticed a napkin with writing on it.

I unfolded it so I could see the whole message:

_Dear Kyo-chan,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up; I was kicked out because the visitor hours were over. Also sorry if this leader isn't very good, I had to rush it. I just didn't want to leave without telling you I will be gone. I just wanted to tell you good night, and that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are just so beautiful, strong, and unique and it drives me crazy. I hope that your recovery is great, and that you are stronger than anyone I know._

_-Takeshi_

_p.s. You get out in about a week. I f you are up for it, I will like to take you out on a real date. How does that sound?_

I clutched the napkin in my hand. I ripped off a piece, and wrote:

_Takeshi, I will take you up on that offer. You make me feel, and act like how I usually wouldn't. I am glad you didn't become disgusted by what happened. I thought you might leave me. You make me act like such an herbivore, but for some reason when it's because of you it doesn't bother me. Thank you. –Kyoya_

Satisfied with it, I then realize something.

Luckily, perfectly on time I hear someone calling my name.

"Hibari, Hibari"

Hibird had flew in and landed on my head.

"Hibird I want you to take this paper to Yamamoto Takeshi" I said giving the bird the paper.

It took it into its beak and flew away.

I then laid back down to sleep.

**1 week later…**

"Well you seem to be all set and ready to go home now. If you are feeling any kinds of pain, just come back and we will have a look." The nurse had said.

I just nodded as Takeshi helped me get up.

Only Takeshi, Kyoko, and that weak herbivore (Tsuna) came.

That had made me happy because I did not want to deal with a big crowd.

Then Kyoko had said, "Umm so she isn't you know, like uhh pregnant"

I froze, and I could feel Takeshi freeze too

I never even thought about that! What would Takeshi do if I was? Would he abandon me? Not like it would be his baby.

"Since there was obviously no protection was being use, there could be a possibility. At the moment it is still a little too early to know for sure. We could always let you take a test here and now" She said. Before I could respond, she said, "I know this is probably a lot to ask right now and-"

I cut her off.

"I should be fine. I take birth control" I said mostly to convince myself.

"If you take it like how you are suppose too, you should be fine." The nurse said.

I felt Takeshi relax, but then give me a strange look, and so did Tsuna.

_Probably wondering why I take birth control. What herbivores._

"Herbivores get your head out of the gutter. I don't take it for sex. I take it to help with cramps" I snapped.

"I wasn't thinking that at all" Takeshi defended.

They both still looked confused.

"It's a girl thing" Kyoko said.

The nurse just chuckled.

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I never even thought about the fact that she could have gotten pregnant. If she had I would have tried to help her the best I could. I just don't know how I would be able to look at the baby knowing it was because Mukuro raped her.

But the most reason why I became totally relaxed when she said she took birth control, I didn't want to have to go through the pain to have to have a baby at a young age. Also it being from someone who had taken advantage of her, and there was no love.

I couldn't imagine what she has been through in such a short period of life.

Since we left the hospital, Tsuna and Kyoko walked the other way; I carried Kyoya to her apartment.

She had protested at first, but I would let her down so she just dealt with it.

That had made me happy.

We walked in silence to her apartment enjoying each other embrace.

I looked up to see Kyoya fast asleep.

_So cute! She so beautiful, I am the luckiest guy ever. Nothing can happen to make me stop loving you-_

_Love huh? I guess I really am in love._

I wanted to skip the rest of the way home, but Kyoya being a light sleeper I didn't want to wake her.

She looked so peaceful.

_Hibari Kyoya I Love You~_

**That is it for now. I will try to update faster next time!**

**Sorry if you thought the recovery was too fast. I didn't want to get stuck in angst and stuff**

**There is a lot more plot development to get too!**

**There will be a little more angst there for those sadist people out there**

**(Don't worry I am a sadist too) (;**

**Well for now its going to be all fluffy**

**They have their date next the chapter :3**

**Review~**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**An Update? I know its been forever since I have updated. I been SUPER busy with a bunch of crap -.- Also I haven't been having the same motivation to write this story since I started. I kept changing how I wanted thing chapter to go down :p oh well here it is finally**

**Sorry for any OOCness**

**Hibari P.O.V**

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until Takeshi had waked me up.

"Kyoya, sorry to wake you up, but we are at your apartment." Takeshi had said quietly.

"Its fine" I mumbled as I dropped the key in his hand, nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

He unlocked my door and we walked inside. He turned the lights illuminating the small apartment.

"You can put me down" I muttered. He then gently put my down for me to stand. I made my way into the kitchen deciding to make dinner for us too. I was just about to put the apron on when I was stopped by Takeshi.

"You just got out of the hospital, let me make dinner. You can go relax and take a shower or something." He smiled at me.

_Damn him and his smile_

I nodded, and placed the apron back on the hook.

I grabbed a plain black shirt and purple sophies on my way to the bathroom.

Quickly taking my clothes off, and steeping into the warm shower.

I washed myself, and my hair right after. It took my bout only 10 mins to wash myself so I just stood there missing the feeling of hot water.

The warm water really helped my muscles relax, and my mind began to drift away.

_Takeshi and I were holding hands walking down a pebbled path. Probably in a park somewhere, but no one else was around. We were laughing, and enjoying ourselves. Takeshi flashing his bright smile at me, such a beautiful smile._

_The surrounding was beautiful. The trees were bright green, and all types of flowers surrounding them, and he path. Pretty much the place and girl would want to be with their boyfriends._

_I am such a herbivore_

_Then all of a sudden the leaves and the slowly began to die. Falling to the grown turning a starch black. I looked over to Takeshi and he began to disappear. _

_I began to panic and turn around only coming face to face with my father._

_He had grabbed both of my wrists. I struggled to get out of his grip. _

_When I finally yanked free, he disappeared just like Takeshi just did._

_I ran down the path as fast as I could. Everything around me has turned black except the single path. The dead plants had suddenly turned into Sakura petals. The bright pink contrasted with the black surrounding, and they seem to be blowing as if they were chasing me._

_That had made me run faster, only to be stopped by the fact the path had turned into quicksand. It had sucked me in quickly, slowing down when I was waste deep. The Sakura petals surrounding me making a blurry image appear in front of me._

_I reached my hand out, hoping for help. But my eyes widen when I saw it was Mukuro._

_He had grabbed both of my wrists in one hand, and held my chin with the other._

_I could feel tears building in my eyes._

"_Kufufufu, looks like you need some help my little Skylark"_

_He then began to bring our lips together then-_

"TAKESHI!"

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I was adding the sauce to the ramen, and mixing it.

_Only other thing I can make that isn't sushi_

I was about to get the bowls out when I heard

"TAKESHI!" followed by a loud bang.

I rushed to the bathroom and burst into the bathroom.

Quickly I snatched a towel, and pulled back the shower curtain.

She was on the floor of the shower, sobbing.

I threw the towel over her, as I wrapped it around her.

I brought her into a hug, and said, "Shhh. It's going to be okay. I am here for you."

The shower water poured onto us. It soaked me, but I didn't really mind.

She stopped crying about 5 minutes later, seeming to have calmed down.

I turned the shower off, and she walked into her bedroom to dry off. She had told me I could use one of the towels. She also had handed me a white big t- shirt and big pair of blue-gray sweatpants (for her).

I threw them on, only being a little bit tight.

_But hey it showed off my upper body muscles._

I waited in the bathroom, till I heard Kyoya call me.

"You can come in now"

I made my way into the room and over to her on the bed.

She had her long smooth legs crossed, and she was looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, and got you soaked." She said quietly. "I am so weak. I am just another herbivore"

I grabbed her chin with my hand, and looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, but were wet as if she was about to cry again.

"You are not weak. You are the strongest and most beautiful woman I have met." I said and kissed her forehead.

I saw her smile, it was faint, but still and smile.

"The food is going to get cold" I said.

She nodded and we made our way over to the table.

The food was already cold, and we had to put it into the microwave. While we were waiting for it the finish heating up, Hibird began to peck on the small window.

Kyoya opened it, and Hibird came in singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem.

"Hibari, Hibari" Hibird tweeted while is sat on her finger. She smiling and petting Hibird on top of his head.

_So cute~_

Eventually we finished eating, to find that it was already late.

She yawned, and stretched her arms up, revealing part of her flat stomach.

"I am going to go to bed" she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the bedroom.

She got into the bed, laying flat on her back.

I pulled the blankets over her, and told her goodnight. I was about to leave until she grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't leave me. Lay next to me tonight" Kyoya mumbled.

I chuckled, and got under the covers. She then put her head on top of my shoulder, and brought her petite arms up to her chest. I protectively put my arms around her.

Hibird flew in and rested above Kyoya's head.

"You know that didn't count as the date, right?" I said.

"I know. Stupid herbivore" She mumbled back.

We both then drifted off to sleep.

**That's it for now. I know I said I was going to have the date this chapter, but I got carried away with the apartment scene. I will try my hardest to get the chapter out tomorrow. Kyoko and Haru are going to take Hibari shopping for her date, a little girl time. Which means girl talk, WHICH means Boys ;) So other pairings will be showing in the chater too!**

**I will try to make the date in this chapter as well. If I don't get carried away again.**

**Also I know this chapter is short. SORRY for that. I just got a lot to do.**

**Reviews Appreciated :D **


	11. Shopping

**Here yea go. Another chapter! I personally don't know how long this story is going to be, or what's going to be in store for Hibari and Yamamoto later in the future. Really, I am just going in the flow.**

**Sorry updates are really slow. My friends are annoying distracters. Like last night me and my friend Zach were having an intense conversation about the 1****st**** pokemon movie.**

**BUT YO! If you got an oovoo(or skype) should totally hit me up! ;) As long as you aren't some pedo. Hehe.**

**Also I had been actually studying for my exams. So I had actually been doing some work, instead of procrastinating..**

**Well onto the story before I start to sound like a rapist.**

**Sorry for any OOCNESS**

**Yamamoto P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I looked to the side to see that Hibari was already up.

_I could get use to this._

I got up and went to the kitchen and saw Hibari setting the table. She was already changed into outfit ready to go out.

She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap that has slight ruffles. It also showed off her breas-

_No perverted thoughts Yamamoto…_

She also had what seemed to be a black leather jack hung on her shoulders.

My eyes wondered down to see that she was wearing tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of vans.

She looked quite sexy today. I didn't even realize how long I had been staring till Hibari brought me back to reality.

"Takeshi, stop staring and come and eat" Hibari said crossing her arms.

"Sorry", I mumble. I put my head down trying to hide my blush. I look up to see that she already began to eat. "So what you all dressed up for?"

"Kyoko and Haru insisted I go shopping with them today, and that I dressed nicely. Apparently we are going out of town to this really nice shopping area." Hibari said, sounding a little bit irritated.

"Why do you sound mad?" I asked.

"Because, even though I am actually a girl, I still don't like to shop. That's why I always just wear my uniform. I mean they gave me this outfit when they were giving me that dumb makeover."

"Then why are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Well because they told me it would be a good time to go Christmas shopping.." She muttered. She looked away blushing.

I had forgotten that Christmas was just in a couple of weeks. Does that mean she is going just so she can get me a present?

_Soo cute_

I couldn't help it, I reached over the table and brought her into a large embrace.

"Let go of me you, idiot! I will bite you to death!" She yelled.

I ignored her, but that wasn't wise.

She hit me on the top my head with her tonfa, making me let go.

She then stormed out of the room. Before she slammed the door, she yelled back at me.

"Clean the dishes, and lock the door with the spare key on the table." And with that she was gone.

After I did what she instructed, I started to make my way to my house. I couldn't help but skip. I was happy, and even happier with the fact I have her key to her apartment now.

Then I realized that we haven't set up the date for the well for our date.

I took my phone out and scrolled to find Kyoya.

-hey kyo-chan we nvr picked a day 4 our date? how bout 2mor night?-

About 5 minutes later I got a text back.

-Sounds good- K

-i will pick u up at 6 we can go out to eat, and see a movie (: - Y

-Alright-

I smiled and shut my phone.

**Hibari P.O.V**

We were looking for a store to start shopping. I couldn't help but smile when Yamamoto asked me about the date.

"Who were you texting" Haru asked smiling.

"Just Takeshi" I simply replied.

"What was it about?" Kyoko asked.

"Just about going on a date tomorrow" I stated.

"OH WE MUST FIND YOU A CUTE OUTFIT FOR YOUR DATE!" Haru squealed.

"I thought we were getting Christmas gifts" I painly stated.

"We are, but don't mean we can do any personal shopping." Kyoko said.

I groaned.

"Aww don't be so negative all the time." Haru whined.

"Are you just getting Yamamoto a present?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't have a family to give presents to, so yeah. I never really celebrated Christmas before.."

"Hahi! Haru thinks that's very sad" Haru said.

"Well you have us now" Kyoko smiled.

After a good hour past I couldn't think of anything to get him for Christmas. The only things I knew he likes are baseball, sushi, milk, and sword fighting. Kyoko and Haru had found what they needed, and they were trying to help me.

We were walking down the street when some guy came up to us. He was wearing a cap that covered his shaggy hair. Looked to be middle aged, and was wearing a giant coach. He had creeper written all over him.

"Hello ladies"

I held up my tonfas, and Haru and Kyoko got behind me.

"I suggest you keep on walking before I bite you to death." I threatened.

"Woah. A feisty young girl, aren't you? But don't worry I am no threat. I just happened to have over heard you conversation, you say you looking for a gift for your boy? I think I have the thing for you"

He reached into his pocket in his jacket. I had tightened the grip on my tonfa, but then loosened it when I saw him pull out what seem to be two tickets.

"Two tickets to the next baseball game, and good seats may I mention." He said.

"How do I know these aren't fake?" I questioned.

"I have the receipt right here" He said handing me it.

I glared at, and then him, "How much?"

"Only 3500 yen"

I took the tickets, "Deal"

After that I was dragged to go shopping for my date tomorrow. Which I knew wasn't going to be fun, because I knew I was going to end up wearing something ridiculous.

1 hour later

And here I was.

Completely right.

They had gotten me this sleeveless dress that stops at my butt. It had a pattern what they called floral, and it was made of mostly purple flowers. They had claimed I look best in purple _go figure_. It also had a black belt resting right under my breast.

Hey had also gotten me black wedges saying it completed the look.

"I look like ridiculous" I muttered.

"Don't say that. Haru thinks you look very cute" Haru squealed.

"I also think it fits you. You have a very slim figure, and the dress makes it look like you have nice hips. Plus it is a more mature outfit, and you are almost 16." Kyoko stated.

"In like 5 months" I mumbled.

"Well I guess we are done shopping" Haru yawned.

"What about you guys" I pointed out. Not liking how I was the only one being dressed up.

"What!" They simultaneously said.

"Don't you guys want to get an outfit?" I stated, confused about their reactions.

"I don't really have anyone to impress. I mean I don't have a boyfriend." Kyoko said.

"Same here." Haru stated.

"But you guys like someone right?" I questioned.

They both blushed.

"Well I will take that as my answer." I smiled.

3 more hours later

I had finally gotten home.

I came inside to see that Takeshi had done what I had asked. I threw the things I got on the ground and collapsed on the bed.

I reach into me pocket, and grabbed my cell phone.

_Flashback_

"_So who do you even like?" I asked kind of curious._

"_I kind of like Tsuna" Kyoko had said blushing._

"_That weak herbivore? He is quite girly if you ask me" I stated._

"_He is very strong! He is also kind and very sweet" Kyoko argued._

"_If you say so" I chuckled, "Anyways I am pretty sure he likes you too. I mean even I see it, and I don't even pay attention."_

_Kyoko blushed._

"_ohh..." Haru said. _

"_Does Haru like Tsuna too? I am so sorry!" Kyoko freaked out._

"_No Haru doesn't. Haru use to think she did, but then…" She started to mutter._

"_What?"_

"_BUT THEN HARU RELIEZED SHE LOVED GOKUDERA!" she screamed, but guickly slammed her hand against her mouth blushing._

_End Flashback_

The phone dialed for about 3 times, until Takeshi finally picked up.

"Hello, Kyoya"

"Takeshi, we need to talk"

"What is it? Do you want to break up? Is it about our date? Do you want to cancel it? Did I do something? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, herbivore. I just need to ask a favor."

"Ohh. Alright. What is it?

"How would your friends like to go on a blind date?"

"Huh?"

**There! I know it short, but sorry. That is all I can write for now. I know I keep putting off the date, but don't worry. I PROMISE it will be in the next chapter. So will another date. So yea other pairings on your way. Sorry if you don't support the pairings like I do. **

**Oh and I will be gone till the 29 or 30 so no updates. If I have time, I will try to update tomorrow. Try to give you a Christmas treat.**

**Thank you for those who are still hanging onto this story, and for those just picking it up.**

**Review!**


	12. KetchUp & Preperations

**I am still alive! I know I promised that I would post a while ago, but yea… shit happens. Okay what I am about to say is kind of important.**

**Since I have been gone for awhile I missed Christmas and New Years by a lot. So this chapter is gonna explain what happened during this time. Then it is going to leave off on Valentine's day.**

**So enjoy!**

Yamamoto P.O.V

I was lying down in bed, thinking about the amazing winter break I had.

_I got to spend Christmas this year with my Kyoya. She came over to my house to spend it with me and my dad. My dad whipped up his famous sushi for dinner, and then we exchanged our gifts. I had gotten her a necklace with a charm in the shape of a rain drop. I was going to get her a charm bracelet, but Gokuedera just called me stupid, and said that it would just in the way of her Vongola X Cloud Bracelet. So after searching all the stores in Namimori I had finally found it. _

_When I gave it to her, she gave me one of her rare smiles. That only I get to see. She had put it on right away to, which also made me really happy._

_She had then handed me my gift._

_I jumped up in excitement. Tickets to the next baseball game!_

_I pulled her into a big bear hug, thanking her a thousand times._

_Oh course I ended up with a punch to my gut._

"_It's just baseball tickets" she mumbled._

_Then my dad came in with the food, and we all ate together as one happy family._

I smiled at the memory. I was glad Kyoya got along well with my dad. We had also spent New Year's together. Well Tsuna had a party at his house, which of course, was organized by Reborn. And Reborn, being Reborn, invited almost the whole school.

It was a lot of fun.

Even though Tsuna was freaking out the whole time because his mom was out, and didn't know anyting about the party. She had left with I-pin and Lambo to go to some festival. Also because he had gone on a blind date with Kyoko, and in Reborn's words, "Was being his no-good self, and made a fool out himself", and was trying to avoid her the whole time.

Gokudera and Haru are already fighting like an old married couple.

Ryohie was yelling about how extreme the party was, until Hana came and distracted him.

And well there is Kyoya. Who was grumpy the whole time, not enjoying the crowd very much.

Near midnight Kyoya and I had snuck off away from everyone. We sat outside looking at the stars, hearing the faint counting down chants.

One they got to 1, I leaned and took my midnight kiss from Kyoya.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

_Back at School_

When we came back students, well male students, were upset to see that Kyoya was back in her old uniform. She just didn't bandage her chest anymore.

I asked her why she had changed back, and her response was, "I am tired of wearing the dumb clothing article that female herbivores think are cute. Pants are more comfortable anyways."

Yeah, and everyone freaked out over the fact that Tsuna and Kyoko are dating now.

Apparently they were shocked that 'No-Good Tsuna got the 'School Princess Kyoko'

So that was like a big thing for like 2 weeks.

And our relationship, well no one really knows about it. It's not like we are keeping it a secret, we just don't show our affection to everyone. I know Kyoya doesn't want to make a big thing about it, and I respect that.

So the hours at school that I don't get to show at school, I make it all up outside of school.

Like for tomorrow.

Valentine's Day!

With the help of my dad we set up a romantic dinner for after school is over tomorrow. I am so excited to see the surprised Kyoya's surprised face when she sees it.

Hibari P.O.V

Valentine's Day is tomorrow.

Here I am.

Chocolate all over my kitchen.

A panicking Kyoko and Haru.

And me, trying to control me need to bite some herbivores to death.

I mentally face palmed myself thinking how I even got into this mess.

_Kyoko and Haru had barged into my apartment. Saying they had a great idea to make chocolate together for tomorrow._

_I had instantly groaned at the mention of tomorrow. If you couldn't tell, I am not really into all the clique romance stuff._

_They had replied instantly after I groaned, saying how it was also a good idea to put out our relationship. _

_I felt kind of bad, making it seem like I wanted out relationship to be a secret. I am just not comfortable with displaying my affections. I also didn't want people thinking I was becoming soft. Takeshi also didn't complain about us not telling people. He just says, "I guess we just have to make up for the lost time" _

_I also want to put our relationship out there, so his little fan club knows to back off. _

_I know Takeshi is pretty popular with those stupid female herbivores, and I want them to know it they try anything I WILL BITE THEM TO DEATH._

_I just didn't know exactly what I should do without my mask falling off._

_Kyoko had told me that giving him and chocolate, and him accepting it would put that through all those girls' heads._

So now we are here.

Covered in chocolate.

"Hahii! What a disaster" Haru whined.

"Oh this is not good" Kyoko had said shaking her head.

Rubbing my temples, I said, "Let's just go to Namimori. We can use the kitchen there, while I get one of my men to clean this up."

"Alright! We can still do this!" Haru cheered.

"We should probably clean ourselves up first" Kyoko pointed out.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

We made our way to Namimori.

Heading to the food prep room, to make yet another attempt to make chocolate.

This was going to be a long night.

~8018~8018~8018~8018~

Normal P.O.V

_The next day_

_At Yamamoto's house_

*Yawn*

"Today should be fun"

_At Namimori_

_Hibari, Haru, and Kyoko had fallen asleep on the floor._

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird tweets trying to wake Kyoya up.

Kyoya being the light sleeper she is woke up.

After about a minute of stretching, and fully waking up did she realize where she was.

_Why am I at Namimori already? _

She asked herself.

_Oh wait. Today is Valentine's Day!_

**Few! There you go. Another chapter. And I will TRY to update better. **

**Please tell me what you think, and if any questions I will try to respond as fast as I can! ^^**

**Review if you want faster updates ;)**


	13. AN: Update

**What is this an update? Well sort of is… I just wanted to let you know that I am coming back from my unannounced hiatus! I know it has been over a year since my last update, but for sort of good reasons. One mainly from writers block, and two I had lost interest in anime. I had a lot of personal shit happen, and I just didn't have time. I just recently got back into because one of my friends started talking about Naruto with me and sparked my interest again. P.S I cried when Neji died. **

**Anyway I reread my story and I am shocked people actually read my story. Such terrible grammar, and how it just didn't flow. Don't worry I have matured a lot as a writer this past year and I will try to make my writing a lot more mature, and not be lazy!(because I care) **

**So I will try to get a chapter out later tonight for those who are still following this story, and if so thank you for being uber patient. I hope this was a nice surprise (:**


	14. Valentine's Morning

**Okay here is the chapter for anyone who is still holding onto this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Katekyo Hitman Reborn; All rights go to Amano Akira**

**(I am not sure if I have done a disclaimer before…)**

(A/N: Hibari's P.O.V)

I took a look around, satisfied that the kitchen in Namimori was at least intact. I then noticed Kyoko Sasagawa and Haru Miura still asleep on the ground. I then checked the time on the wall clock and read 6:00 AM. There was still a good 2 hours before school would start.

I got up and picked up the small blue box that had held the chocolate I had attempted to make for Takeshi. I rolled my eyes at the pink hearts that covered it, obviously added by one of the herbivores asleep on the ground. I don't understand myself why I haven't bitten these two to death yet.

Actually I haven't had the chance to bite anyone to death lately.

I have been itching for a fight.

Adelheid hasn't been around due to something about her family needs as I have been told. She was one of the only people who could actually keep up with me.

Though speaking of people I who haven't been showing up, I haven't seen Chrome since the incident.

Memories of that day came back, and my hand almost crushed the vulnerable chocolates in my hand. I stared at my Vongola Bracelet, and tighten my hand into a fist.

Next time I see the Pineapple bastard I am going to bite him to death once and for all.

Though for now I have to get through this day.

I walked over to the girls nudging them with my foot to wake them up.

"What time is it?" Kyoko asked half awake.

"Around 6 o'clock. You have 2 hours to get ready, and I expect you to be on time for school." I stated to her, and then turned to Haru, "and you."

"Hahii!"

"If you want to give your chocolate to one of the students that attend Namimori, I suggest you do it before school. I cannot keep tolerating your trespassing onto school grounds. People who do not follow the rules must be disciplined, and be bitten to death."

With that I took my chocolate and left.

I made my way back to my office deciding I was going to go take a nap.

Though I had trouble sleeping because the thoughts about later today kept me up. I didn't want to admit I was kind of nervous. I have never done something so sentimental before, and in front of a crowd too. Just thinking about it made me feel sick.

(A/N: Yamamoto's P.O.V)

I met up with Gokudera and Tsuna in the morning as usual, and we began our walk to school. When we got to the entrance I noticed Haru sluggishly making her way towards us.

"Good morning" She said as if she was half dead.

"Haru are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Haru then shoved a exceptionally decorated box towards Gokudera.

"Haru is fine, just very tired. Haru was awaken at 6 this morning and had to go all the way back home to get ready for school. Then Haru had to make sure she got back here early enough to give Gokudera his chocolate before school starts."

Gokudera blushed as he accepted to chocolates and said, "Crazy lady why did you wake up so early? Also what do you mean come back?"

Haru was about to answer when Kyoko came walking up to us looking as tired as Haru had. Alongside her was Ryohei who was extremely awake.

"We were both at the school making the chocolates and we ended up falling asleep there. We had to rush home to get ready, and make it to school on time." Kyoko explained ", and speaking of which. These are for you."

She smiled at Tsuna and handed him a box of chocolates.

"Heiii! Thank you Kyoko." He smiled.

"Well Haru better get going so she can get to her own school on time" She said as she waved good bye.

"We better get inside before Hibari-san bites us to death." Tsuna stated.

We all agreed and walked into one of the hallways.

I couldn't help to wonder how come Kyoya wasn't by the gate when we got there. She was usually there to either greet me, or bite the late comers to death.

"No one every answered what she meant when she said come back to Namimori" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I am also extremely confused for why you walked into the house so early this morning" Ryohei stated to his sister.

"Oh that was because Haru and I were helping Hibari…" Kyoko started but look conflicted to as if she should continue.

"Guys I am going to catch up with you guys later!" I stated as I ran down the halls. I don't know why, but I just needed to see Kyoya as soon as possible.

"Baseball idiot class is about to start!" I heard Gokudera yell.

"Maa Maa I will be fine" I yelled back as I was already turning the corner of the hallway. I mean I couldn't get into that match trouble being that my girlfriend was the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

As I rounded the other corner, getting closer and closer the Disciplinary office, then suddenly…

BAM!

I ran into a petite body.

I look over to the girl I ran into and started splurging out apologies, but also trying to get up and out of there as fast as I can.

I helped her up and was about to go apologizing one last time, but she stopped me.

"It is alright, actually this is great! I am Umino Mai, though you can just call me Mai-chan." The girl exclaimed, "I had been looking for you Yamamoto-san."

(A/N: Hibari's P.O.V)

I was putting this off for so long. I need to stop being an herbivore and face Takeshi. It is not like I have to worry about him not accepting it since we are already a thing, but still. This is my first relationship, and this could take us to the next step and make us public.

I felt weird just thinking about it. If you were to tell me I was going to be in a relationship with Takeshi Yamamoto a year ago I probably would have bashed your head in with my tonfas.

I stashed the present along with my tonfas in search of a certain baseball lover.

I was about to turn a corner when I heard, "I had been looking for you Yamamoto-san."

For some reason this caused me to halt my movement. Instead I tried to observe the following scene.

"Looking for me, what for?" Takeshi asked, sounding completely clueless.

"Well actually, I um.. I wanted to you know, since today is Valentine's Day, I wanted to give you these." The girl had said and shoved the big box of chocolates at Takeshi, "I really like you Yamamoto-san."

For some reason these words made my heart skip a beat. My little box of chocolates looking quite pathetic compared to hers. Actually my whole appearance looked pathetic compared to her.

She was short and had a curvier body like most the girls around this age. Unlike me who has more of a boy structure then anything. It didn't help with the fact I decided to keep wearing the male uniform because I felt uncomfortable in the short skirts. This girl though had no shame in showing off her legs in the too short of a skirt. She had big eyes and neat long hair, the exact opposite of me. With just simple words I felt like a complete insecure herbivore.

"I am flattered, but I can't accept." Takeshi suddenly said, "I am already in a relationship."

"Since when, with who, does she go to this school? Everyone I had asked had said you were single. Are you lying to me? You are obviously joking, come on and accept the chocolates already."

"No I really am in a relationship."

"LIAR! Even if you were in this so called relationship, I bet I am ten times prettier then she is. Why don't you just end things with this so called girlfriend?" The girl said as she laid her hands on her arms.

That is when I snapped.

I jumped in with my tonfas a swatted her hand away from Takeshi.

"What was that for? I was breaking any Namimori rules or anything. I don't know why you are suddenly getting involved!" The girl had yelled, but quickly silenced when I sent her my famous glare.

"Herbivore, you are disrupting the piece in Namimori, trying to get in between other people's relationships." I stated.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I am this idiot's so called girlfriend" I said pointing to Takeshi.

That is when I noticed the crowd, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. I turned to Takeshi trying to keep my composure, and ignoring the shocked eyes that were on us.

"This is for you," I said handing him the chocolate, "Happy Valentine's Day."

(A/N: Yamamoto's P.O.V)

Kyoya flashed one of her rare smiles, and I couldn't help what happened next.

I took the chocolate, picked her up and swung her around, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Which this all resulted in my getting his in the gut with one her tonfas. The pain was worth seeing the cute blush on her cheeks.

"No PDA on school grounds." Kyoya stated, "And you all quite your crowding and get to class before I bite you to death!"

The crowd quickly rushed to class to avoid getting bitten to death. Kyoya then stopped Mai before she could walk off.

"If you ever lay a hand on Takeshi again I will bite you to death" Kyoya threatened her, causing her to be terrified.

"Maa Maa Kyoya it is all good now. I even have a surprise for you after school." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever." She stated before she shrugged my hand off her shoulder and started her walk down the hall.

"Sorry about that. She can be a bit threatening sometimes," I laughed.

Mai seem to relax a bit, but just nodded her head.

"Though I just thought I should let you know that you should be lucky to come close to Kyoya beauty." I said as I patted her shoulder.

With that I followed Kyoya down the hall.

**Finally done with the first chapter after over a year. This took me a like all day to write because I stayed home with the stomach flu. Probably not the best time for me to update, but oh well. So there is going to be a bit of grammar mistakes this time because I am too exhausted to reread this chapter, sorry.**

**Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. It has been a while since I have actually read the original manga.**

**I hope this was worth the year long wait (of course it wasn't) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
